


The Scottish Vet

by RonatheUnicorn



Category: wild at heart
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonatheUnicorn/pseuds/RonatheUnicorn
Summary: Du Plessis comes to aid a very pregnant Alice Trevanion when she receives some unwanted attention in Fatani’s bar.Honestly I was just sad that we missed out on pregnancy fluff because Dawn had to go back to England, so I wrote my own.
Relationships: Alice Trevanion/Danny Trevanion
Kudos: 2





	The Scottish Vet

Alice was sat in Fatani’s bar, her hand resting on her ever growing stomach, feeling somewhat like a bowling ball balanced on a lamppost sitting on the bar stool. She was waiting for Danny to come and pick her up after she had been to the market to pick up some baby clothes, but as always he’d gotten caught up with an animal in need.   
“Heeeeey” the drunken South African drawl came over her shoulder, accompanied by a waft of warm breath that smelt of stale beer and whiskey. With her heightened sense of smell she was left feeling nauseated by the pungent odour. “You’re the hot Scottish vet!” Alice felt her heart rate increase ever so slightly, uncomfortable with unwanted the attention. She nodded and smiled weakly, shuffling in her seat to try and put some distance between her and the larger male. “You treated my brother’s cow last year... wow, would I!” he continued moving closer to her, putting an arm around her shoulders as he made his move. Alice’s eyes moved back and forth rapidly across the bar as she tried to find anyone who could help her but everyone was caught up in their own business.   
She tried to shrug off the large oaf, flashing her left hand in front of his face as she added apologetically   
“No, sorry, I’m married.”   
“Heh, that never stopped me. How’s about I take you back to my place and show you a real fun time?” He slurred, moving his face closer to her own. Her large abdomen was currently obscured by the overhanging lip of the bar so she tried to move in the hope that her obvious pregnancy would put him off. However he had pinned her into a corner so she could not get off her chair without him moving first. She was trapped. She could feel her heart racing as he leaned in to kiss her, his right hand moving closer to her chest.   
With all the strength she could muster she shoved him away from her, then picked up her drink and threw it in his face, loudly announcing   
“I told you no!” 

As every other customer in the bar stopped what they were doing to see what the commotion was about, the drunk man lifted his hand and struck Alice across her left cheek. The force of which momentarily took the breath from her lungs. When she opened her eyes again she saw the unmistakable form off Du Plessis between her and the assailant, his face stern as he glowered at the larger man.   
“You, boy, have got 5 seconds to get the hell out of this bar before I get my gun, stick it somewhere very unpleasant, and pull the trigger.” The man was about to respond when Fatani joined the older man, adding through gritted teeth,   
“You are barred, and if you ever so much as look at her again I will make sure you never drink in another bar in South Africa for the rest of your slimy little life.” 

As soon as they were both sure he was on his way out, they turned to Alice who was still holding her hand to her stinging cheek.   
“Alice, are alright?” Fatani asked, his tone full of concern. Alice swallowed the lump in her throat, only just managing to hold back the tears.  
“Yeah I think so, have either of you seen Danny? He was supposed to be picking me up but I guess he got caught up somewhere else.”   
Du Plessis replied, rambling,   
“Ah I’m so sorry Alice, he had to go over to the National Park to deal with a rhino problem and he asked me to come get you. It completely slipped my mind until now when Caroline asked where you were. This is all my fault.” Alice shook her head lightly,   
“No don’t worry, I should have just gotten a taxi. Now, will you help me off this stool and take me home?” She asked him, forcing out a smile despite the pain in her face. He nodded, noticing the cut on her face from the man’s rings, the guilt making his stomach drop to the floor. 

The pair were almost silent on the drive home, Alice felt violated and at that point didn’t want to leave the house ever again. It was all she could do to keep it together and not burst into tears right there in the jeep with Dup. When they arrived back at Leopards Den he came round to the passenger side of the vehicle, helping her out carefully. Caroline was sitting on the front porch and stoop up when she saw the protective way her husband was walking alongside the pregnant woman, and headed out towards them. She noticed the blood and the bruise forming on Alice’s cheek and her speed increased.   
“What the hell happened?” She cried out, reaching out to inspect the damage to the vet’s face.   
“Oh a drunk idiot who didn’t notice the bump, I’m fine honestly.” Alice smiled, still only just keeping it together. Caroline linked arms with the younger woman and took her into the house, ready to mother her and clean up her wounds. 

Alice sat on the sofa in the lounge while Caroline sat on a wooden chair in front of the pregnant woman, gently dabbing at the small cut beneath her cheek bone. She announced proudly,   
“There we go, you look a little more presentable now” when she saw the tears forming in the Scot’s blue eyes. “Hey” she cooed, rubbing her shoulder gently “it’s ok, you’re safe now.” Alice dropped her head into her hands and choked out   
“I know, I just feel so stupid and weak. I’m married and I’m pregnant and I can’t even fend off the advances of drunk strangers anymore!” Caroline was about to move to envelope the other woman in a caring hug when Danny Trevanion burst through the door.   
“Alice!?” he called out, having been updated on what had happened by Dup. She wiped her tears hurriedly before looking up and smiling at her husband,  
“I’m ok, honest.” Danny let out a huge breath before flopping down on the other sofa.   
“I’m so sorry Alice, I should never have left it up to Du Plessis to come and get you. I’m so angry with that man, I can’t believe he forgot!” Alice shook her head,   
“No don’t be cross with Dup, he stepped up when I needed him. If he hadn’t been there I dread to think what could ha...” she trailed off, her voice cracking as her head dropped down. She placed a protective hand on her stomach.   
“Hey” Danny cooed, much like Caroline had done just moments ago, “it’s ok, I’m here.” He moved onto the sofa next to her, pulling her trembling body into his, allowing her to lay her head on his chest. 

Nomsa called the pair when dinner was ready and Danny went out, Alice encouraging him and reassuring that she'd ’grab something later’. When Du Plessis saw him coming out alone his shoulders slumped further.   
”Trevanion, is Alice ok?” he asked softly, his eyes full of apology. Danny felt a wave of anger bolt through him, then managed to breathe it out as he remembered what Alice had said about Dup being there when she needed him. Danny smiled at his best friend before announcing to the group,   
”she’s fine, just a little shaken and tired. Apparently our very own Du Plessis saved her, so we've all got a lot to thank him for” the vet raises his glass towards the middle of the table,   
”to Dup” her stated, holding his glass high while the others echoed. 

Once they had all finished eating, Du Plessis slipped off while the others chatted. He walked through the house, heading towards his study when he heard a sniffle from the bedroom.   
”Alice?” he called out. There was no reply.   
Then he heard it again, accompanied by a quiet sob,   
”Alice?” he called again, before opening the bedroom door just a crack. The sight that greeted him broke his heart as he took in Alice’s from, curled up on the bed as small as she could get, muted sobs wracking her tired body. ”Alice, I’m sorry” he began, causing her to jump slightly when she realised he was in the room.   
”Dup” she sniffled, pushing herself upright ”it’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have been sat in a bar when I'm 7 months pregnant.” she paused, bowing her head slightly, ”I feel ridiculous.”  
Du Plessis stepped forward, moving to sit on the bed next to her.  
”That man is an idiot. He’s got a history of not understanding the word ’no’.” he explained, ”don’t blame yourself, he’s not worth it, and you getting yourself all upset isn't good.” Alice rolled her eyes before letting out a sharp gasp, he hand flying to her belly. ”What?” Dup sounded panicked, ”is it the baby? Shall I get Danny?” he began to move off the bed.   
”No, it's kicking. I think the wee bairn agrees with you” she laughed, feeling her child kicking beneath the walls of her uterus, “here, feel.” Du Plessis look mesmerised as he reached his hand forward, placing it gently over the spot where Alice’s was just lay. The room was silent for a moment before he gasped, a huge grin lighting up his face.   
“Hey, strong little one you’ve got there! Just like his Mother” the South African smiled.   
“Or his surrogate grandfather” she added, smiling back. Du Plessis wrapped his arms around the pregnant woman, planting a kiss on top of her head,   
“Mrs Trevanion, I would be honoured.”


End file.
